Di Kereta
by kaihunssi
Summary: "Next Station. Lavender. Lavender." / "Aku duluan ya. Hati hati di jalan," / Ya ampun Luhan. Kau berlebihan. Merangkai kalimat puitis sesaat setelah melihat lelaki tampan? Yang benar saja. / [a Luhan x someone fanfiction] [Slight!KaiHun] Mohon bimbingannya.


Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan sahabatnya, Sehun. Ia sesekali menutup mulutnya karena tawanya yang terlalu keras. "Hentikan, Sehun! Di sini ramai—ahaha~!"

Kedua gadis itu terus tertawa.

Nama gadis manis itu Luhan. Ia tidak tinggi—sekitar 160 cm. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil dengan mata rusa-nya yang menawan. Tapi jangan harap kau suka melihat wajahnya saat tertawa—rahangnya seperti jatuh, percayalah.

Disebelah Luhan, gadis cantik dengan kulit putih pucat dan rahang yang terpahat sempurna itu bernama Sehun. Matanya tajam seperti elang. Kesan pertama saat melihatnya, _dia dingin._ Hei, tunggu dulu. _Don't judge the book by its cover_, sayang. Sehun sangat ramah dan senang bercanda. Wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan, namun tidak dengan tinggi. Sehun terlampau tinggi untuk ukuran gadis—172 cm, kau percaya?

Mereka berada dalam Subway. Duduk di gerbong depan namun di kursi belakang. Suasana agak ramai dan padat, mengingat ini jam pulang kantor. Tak jarang pula anak – anak dengan seragam lalu lalang mencari tempat duduk kosong namun berakhir berdiri sambil memegang tiang.

_"Next Station, Raffles Place. Raffles Place."_

Terdengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara. Luhan dan Sehun masih terus bercakap – cakap, stasiun yang akan dituruni salah satu dari mereka masih lumayan jauh.

Tepat ketika kereta berhenti, orang – orang turun dan berganti masuk. Persis di depan Luhan dan Sehun duduk, dua orang lelaki berseragam acak – acakan berdiri sambil memegang tiang.

"Oh? Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Eh? Kim Jongin? Uaaah~ Lama tak bertemu~," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. Tak mengerti apa – apa, Luhan hanya tersenyum manis dan menyenggol sikut Sehun. "Ah, iya. Luhan, ini Kim Jongin, temanku saat SMP," jelas Sehun.

Luhan hanya mangut – mangut. Mata rusa-nya sesekali menatap orang yang berada di sebelah si 'Jongin' ini. Lelaki yang berseragam sama dengan Jongin ikut menatap Luhan. Luhan mengacuhkannya.

Tapi apa daya, mata lelaki itu begitu memikat. Mata tajam dan alis yang tebal. Bibir _kissable -_nya dan tinggi yang diatas rata – rata—Luhan mengira ia sekitar 190 cm—terang saja menarik perhatiannya.

Jongin dan Sehun asyik mengobrol. Sepertinya lupa pada kedua kawan mereka yang terdiam.

_"Next Station, City Hall. City Hall."_

Mendengar pemberitahuan itu, Sehun langsung membereskan tas-nya dan mengeluarkan kartu kereta miliknya. "Aku turun disini. Sampai jumpa Lu~ dan Jongin~," ujar Sehun kemudian berdiri di depan Jongin—tanpa sadar nyaris mencium pipi lelaki Tan itu.

"Ah, i-iya. Hati – hati di jalan, Sehun," ujar Jongin ketika Sehun melangkah keluar dari kereta.

Luhan yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa tertawa. _Sepertinya kau mendapat penggemar baru setelah si bodoh dengan telinga lebar itu, Sehunnie~_, ia membatin. "Hei," panggil Luhan. Jongin menoleh—begitu juga si tinggi-tampan-keren itu. "Kau suka Sehun ya?"

Wajah Jongin memerah, sedangkan si tinggi-tampan-kerenitu menahan tawanya. "Err.. Se-sebenarnya aku menyukainya dari SMP…," ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dan sepertinya masih ada rasa…"

Si tinggi-tampan-keren tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Hei, kau temannya Sehun kan? Tolong beri tahu dia, kalau si hitam Jongin ini menyukainya."

"Astaga, kau jahat sekali. Ti-tidak! Jangan katakana!"

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. "Akan kusampaikan, Jongin-_ssi_~."

Jongin memutar matanya malas. "Keparat kau-."

_"Next Statio, Bugis. Bugis_."

"Ah, aku harus turun disini," ujar Jongin sembari mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan _handphone_-nya. "Aku duluan ya, Luhan-_ssi_," Jongin tersenyum lalu berubah masam menatap temannya. "Selamat tinggal, bodoh."

Si tinggi-tampan-keren masih tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan sesaat setelah tempat itu kosong. "Kau temannya Sehun?" ia tersenyum.

"Ah, i-iya. Aku adik kelasnya..," jawab Luhan gugup di sambut anggukan si tinggi-tampan-keren.

Seseorang tolong pegang Luhan sekarang juga! Dari dekat, lelaki ini sangat tampan. Oh tuhan, apakah dia anak Dewi Aphrodhite? Tidak, Luhan tidak mempercayai mitos Yunani kuno. Atau mungkin lelaki ini di masa lalu seorang yang sangat baik sehingga di masa kini ia jadi tampan? Tidak juga, Luhan juga tidak mempercayai reinkarnasi.

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati waktu yang tak sedikit untuk sekedar bersama—menurut Luhan.

_"Next Station, Lavender. Lavender._"

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan. "Aku duluan ya," Luhan mengangguk ketika lelaki itu berdiri, membenahi bawaannya. Ada rasa kecewa ketika mengetahui si tinggi-tampan-keren ini turun lebih dahulu. "Hati – hati di jalan," ia tersenyum lembut sebelum keluar dari kereta.

DEMI TUHAN! Itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah Luhan lihat seumur hidupnya—setelah senyum milik Choi Siwon, artis favorit-nya.

"I-iya. K-kau juga," ujar Luhan. Sedikit terlambat karena lelaki itu telah menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Luhan menatap ke jendela dan berteriak tanpa suara. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi putih-nya.

_Apakah engkau merasakan cinta, Luhan?_

_Pada lelaki yang bahkan engkau tidak tahu namanya._

_Seseorang tolong beritahu Luhan,_

_Apa ini namanya Cinta_?

Ya ampun Luhan. Kau berlebihan. Merangkai kalimat puitis sesaat setelah melihat lelaki tampan? Yang benar saja.

Setelah turun di tujuannya—Stasiun Kallang, Luhan berlari ke apartemen-nya yang tak terlalu jauh dari stasiun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ibu-nya yang bertanya apa dia sudah makan siang atau belum. Persetan dengan semua itu, Luhan harus memberi tahu Sehun!

Luhan langsung mencari _handphone_-nya—yang ia tinggal di rumah karena sekolahnya melarang membawa _gadget_. Menyebalkan.

Setelah Sehun mengangkat telepon dari Luhan, gadis rusa itu berteriak.

"Sehun! Kau ingat lelaki yang bersama temanmu di kereta tadi? Dia….."

The End.

* * *

Ini ff yang saya buat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Gak di lebih lebihkan atau di kurang kurangkan.  
Hanya saja, kejadian sebenarnya terjadi di angkot. Jadi saya merubahnya jadi di Kereta, agar terkesan lebih keren. Hehe.  
Dan untuk yang gak tau, kereta bawah tanah milik Singapura memang sangat cepat melajunya. Jadi hanya dalam waktu 2 - 3 menit, kita sudah bisa sampai ke tujuan. Tidak usah bingung kalau di ff ini, dari stasiun ke stasiun sangat cepat. Karena memang begitu adanya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya.  
Dari kabar angin yang beredar, sekarang banyak Silent Reader ya? Ah, sebenarnya saya juga kesal pada SiDers. Maksud saya, ya anda tinggal mengetik satu huruf saja, saya sudah bahagia. ((Walaupun saya juga mantan SiDers dan saya menyadari kalau itu gak baik)).

Jadi tinggalkan pesan, kesan, kritik, dan komentar kalian ya. Saya menghargainya. Terima kasih.


End file.
